1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass-type device capable of recognizing the eye and a control method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
As a mobile terminal becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast, etc., so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Terminals can be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. The mobile terminal is a portable device that can be carried anywhere and have one or more of a function of performing voice and video calls, a function of inputting/outputting information, a function of storing data, etc.
In order to support and enhance such functions of the terminal, it can be considered to improve the configuration and/or software of the terminal.
Recently, wearable devices are being developed to increase user convenience. As an example, glass-type devices are under development. A glass-type device is designed to let the wearer see a screen in front of them, and were developed to give a sense of virtual reality.
On the other hand, a display unit for a glass-type device is configured to correspond to a user's eye location, so there is a need for a convenient way of providing information to the user.